Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords: Prima Official Game Guide
Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords: Prima Official Game Guide, to poradnik do gry wideo Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords. Publikację wydał Prima Publishing w 2004 roku. Zawartość *Jedi Companions **T3-M4: Expert Droid **Kreia: Jedi Consular **Atton Rand: Scoundrel and Jedi Sentinel **Bao-Dur: Tech Specialist and Jedi Guardian **Handmaiden: Soldier and Jedi Guardian **Mira: Scout and Jedi Guardian **Hanharr: Wookie Scout **G0-T0: Expert Droid **HK-47: Combat Droid **Mandalore: Soldier **Disciple: Soldier and Jedi Consular **Visas Marr: Jedi Sentinel *Jedi Training **The D20 Game System ***Attributes ****Strength ****Dexterity ****Constitution ****Intelligence ****Wisdom ****Charisma **Classes ***Jedi Classes ****Jedi Guardian ****Jedi Sentinel ****Jedi Consular ****Prestige Classes *****Jedi Weapon Master *****Sith Marauder *****Jedi Watchman *****Sith Assassin *****Jedi Master *****Sith Lord **Skills ***Computer Use ***Demolitions ***Stealth ***Awareness ***Persuade ***Repair ***Security ***Treat Injury **Feats ***Combat Feats ****Power Attack and Power Blast ****Flurry and Rapid Shot ****Critical Strike and Sniper Shot ****Force Jump ****Other Combat Feats ***Equipment Feats ****Two-Weapon Fighting ****Weapon Focus and Weapon Specialization ****Armor Proficiency ****Skill Feats ***Special Feats **Force Powers ***Light Side Powers ***Dark Side Powers ***Universal Powers **Forms ***Lightsaber Forms ***Force Forms **Equipment and Items ***Weapons ****Pistols ****Rifles ****Melee Weapons ****Lightsabers ***Armor ***Accessories ***Mines and Grenades ***Workbenches and Lab Stations *Walkthrough Introduction **Ebon Hawk: Prologue ***Area Overview ****Map 1: The Ebon Hawk ****Map 2: The Outer Hull ****3C-FD ***Main Quest Path ****Save The Ebon Hawk ***SideQuests ****Heal The Jedi ****Garage Access ****Repair 3C-FD **Peragus ***Area Overview ****Map 1: Administration ****Map 2: Mining Tunnels ****Map 3: Fuel Depot ****Map 4: Asteroid Exterior ****Map 5: Dormitories ****Map 6: Docking Bay ****Map 7: The Harbinger ****Map 8: The Harbinger ****Map 9: The Harbinger ****Kreia ****Atton Rand ****HK-50 ****T3-M4 ****Darth Sion ***Main Quest Path ****The Savior and The Scoundrel *****Recent History *****Medical Bay Murders *****Recover Ebon Hawk *****Galactic History ****T3-M4 Rolls Out *****Rescue The Jedi ****The Mining Tunnels *****Rescue T3-M4 ****The Sonic Sensor *****Voiceprint Protocol ****The Dormitory Lockdown *****Turbolift Lockdown ****The Assassin Revealed *****HK-50 Battle ****The Harbinger *****Orbital Drift Charts ****Escape From Peragus **Ebon Hawk: Interlude **Telos ***Area Overview ****Citadel Station *****Map 1: Residential Module 082 East *****Map 2: Bumani Exchange Corporation *****Map 3: Czerka Offices *****Map 4: Residential Module 082 West *****Map 5: Entertainment Module 081 *****Map 6: Cantina *****Map 7: Dock Module *****Opo Chano *****Slusk *****B-4D4 *****Jana Lorso *****T-1N1 *****Chodo Habat *****Dendis Dobo *****Samhan Dobo *****Don Grenn *****Race Master *****Mebla Dule *****Benok *****Corrun Falt *****Luxa ****The Surface of Telos *****Map 8: Restoration Zone *****Map 9: Czerka Excavation Site *****Map 10: Old Military Base *****Map 11: Polar Region *****Map 12: Telos Jedi Academy ***Main Quest Path ****Arrival at Citadel Station *****Ebon Hawk's I&D *****Arrested! ****Choosing Sides *****The Caller *****Czerka Calling ****Stranded on Citadel Station *****Ebon Hawk Stolen *****New Fuel Source ****Droid Delivery *****Replacement Restoration Droid ****Ithorians and The Exchange *****Ithorian Diplomacy ****The Spy Droid *****Czerka Mainframe *****Crafting a Lightsaber ****Assassinate Loppak Slusk *****The Exchange *****Luxa & Loppak *****Arms Dealing *****Opo Chano ****The Exchange Counterattacks *****Czerka Under Attack ****Telos Restoration Zone ****Czerka Excavation Site ****The Old Military Base *****Tank Droid Battle ****Polar Region ****Atris' Jedi Academy *****Lost Jedi ***SideQuests ****A: Bounty Hunter Missions *****TSF Bounty: Batano Was Vanished *****TSF Bounty: Escaped Criminals *****False Batu ****B: The Black Market *****Suspicious Goods *****Smuggling on Citadel Station *****Smuggling ****C: The Twi'lek Slave *****High Stakes ****D: The Mercenary Invasion *****Ithorians Under Attack **Ebon Hawk: Interlude ***Area Overview ****Map 1: Ebon Hawk Interior ****The Lost Jedi ***Main Quest Path ****Taking Counsel **Nar Shaddaa ***Area Overview ****Map 1: Refugee Landing Pad ****Map 2: Refugee Docks ****Map 3: Refugee Sector ****Map 4: Entertainment Promenade ****Map 5: Jekk'Jekk Tarr ****Map 6: Jekk'Jekk Tarr Tunnels ****Map 7: G0-T0's Yacht ****Kodin ****Geeda ****Oondar ****C9-T9 ****Lupo Shar ****Borna Lys ****Modo So ****Teinn Tubb ****TT-32 ****Ratrin Vhek ****The Swoop Gallery ****The Swoop Garage ****Other Points of Interest ****Vossk ****Fassa ****Lootra ****Aaida ****Vogga ****Hussef ****Saquesh ****Adana ****Kaalah-Nah ****Champ ****S4C8 ****Dahnis ****Geredi ****Domo ****Quarren Visquis ***Main Quest Path ****Nar Shaddaa - Arrival *****Ebon Hawk ID Signature *****Landing Rights ****Getting Noticed *****Event 1: Rescue The Refugee *****Event 2: Rutum's Debt *****Event 3: The Swoop Droid *****Lupo's Advantage *****Event 4: Hostile Takeover *****Trade War *****Event 5: Spice Smugglers *****Event 6: Snivvian Shakedown *****Event 7: The Pazaak Den *****Pazaak Den Password *****Pazaak Den: Geredi *****Pazaak Den: Dahnis *****Pazaak Den: S4-C8 *****Event 8: Defeat The Champ *****The Champ *****Event 9: A Daring Robbery *****Vogga's Hoard *****Vogga The Hutt *****Vogga's Dancers *****Event 10: Making A Deal *****Event 11: Traffic Control *****Power Shortage *****Fassa's Freighters *****Event 12: The Bith Scientist *****Experiment in Delivery *****Event 13: The Refugee Camp *****Refugee Woes *****Serroco Thugs *****Sold to the Hutts *****Event 14: Kahranna's Ticket *****Seeking Passage ****The Red Eclipse *****Cahhmakt, Leader of The Red Eclipse *****The Trap is Sprung *****The Twin Suns ****Jekk'Jekk Tarr Revisited ****The Labyrinth of Tunnels ****Vogga's Secret *****T3-M4 and the Droid Warehouse *****Droid Warehouse Door *****HK-50 Assassin Droids ****The Bounty Hunters' Revenge ****Jedi Master Zez-Kai Ell ****Jedi Master Battle ****Ebon Hawk Interlude ***SideQuests ****Droid Retrieval ****The Overtaxed Ithorian ****New Trade Routes ****Plague Carrier ****Galactic Reunification ****Will Work for Fuel ****Personal Airspeeder **Dxun ***Area Overview ****Map 1: Dxun Landing ****Map 2: Dxun Jungle ****Map 3: Mandalorian Camp ****Dezanti ****Mandalore ****Kex ****Zhug ****Xarga ***Main Quest Path ****The Republic Blockade *****Alternate Route to Onderon *****Find The Outpost ****Morale and Morality ****Welcome to The Jungle ****Earning Respect *****The Price of Passage *****Event 1: The Sealed Cache *****An Explosive Situation *****Event 2: Zuka's Requests *****Tech Assistance *****Trouble with Cannocks *****Event 3: King of The Jungle *****Zakkeg Challenge *****Event 4: Guerilla Warfare *****Scout Hunt *****Event 5: Kumus' Predicament *****Missing Mandalorian *****Event 6: Mandalorian Gladiators *****Battle Circle ****The Sith Attack **Onderon ***Area Overview ****Map 1: Iziz Spaceport ****Map 2: Merchant Quarter ****Map 3: Western Square ****Map 4: Iziz Cantina ****Beast Rider ****Margar ****Captain Riiken ****Ponlar ****Captain Bostuko ****1B-8D ****Dhagon Gent ****Qimtiq ****Jonrafar ****M'Sadaar ****Panar ****Gormo ****Sakarie ****Nikko ****Kiph ***Main Quest Path ****After Landing *****Master of The Palace ****Martial Law *****A Doctor's Alibi ****Murder Most Foul ****The Beast Riders *****Cantina Rats ****Escape From Onderon *****Escape From the Merchant Quarter ***SideQuests ****A: Begin SideQuest *****Starport Visa ******Terlyn ******Tolas ******Gormo ******Sakarie ******Xaart ****B: Begin SideQuest *****A Matter of Leadership **Dantooine ***Area Overview ****Map 1: Khoonda ****Map 2: Khoonda Plains ****Map 3: Enclave Courtyard ****Map 4: Enclave Sublevel ****Map 5: Crystal Caves ****Adare ****Zherron ****Azkul ****Adum Larp ****Saedhe ****Akkere ****Pato Ado ****Disciple ****Jorran ****Ahrnell ***Main Quest Path ****Arrival at Khoonda *****Lost in The Shadows *****Relics of The Past ****The Jedi Enclave ****The Jedi Hostage ****Azkul's Assault *****Defense of Khoonda *****Khoonda - Gun Turrets *****Khoonda - Militia Medic *****Khoonda - Recruiting *****Khoonda - Traps *****Khoonda - Droids *****Khoonda - Side Door *****Jedi Master Vrook Battle ***SideQuests ****Hive and Seek *****Cave Crawling *****Kinrath Matriarch Battle ****Buyer Beware *****Farm Equipment ****Scavenger Hunt *****Sensor Search ****Where There's a Will *****Ghosts to Rest ****Stripped Droids *****Akkere's Hydrospanner **Korriban ***Area Overview ****Map 1: Valley of The Dark Lords ****Map 2: The Sith Academy ****Map 3: The Shyrack Cave ****Map 4: The Secret Tomb ***Main Quest Path ****The Sith Academy *****Traces to Ashes *****Trapped ***SideQuests ****The Shyrack Cave *****A Hidden Power ****The Secret Tomb *****Jedi Entombed **Galactic Tour ***Area Overview ****Map 1: Jungle Tomb ****Map 2: Freedon Nadd's Tomb ****Map 3: Ruined Merchant's Quarter ****Map 4: Sky Ramp ****Map 5: Royal Palace ***Main Quest Path ****A Message From Kelborn ****The Guarded Tomb ****Freedon Nadd's Crypt ****Iziz Under Siege ****The Conscience of The Queen ****Jedi Master Kavar Battle ****Loose Ends **Endgame ***Area Overview ****Map 1: Ruined Jedi Enclave ****Map 2: Citadel Station ****Map 3: Citadel Station ****Map 4: Citadel Station ****Map 5: Ravager: Command Deck ****Map 6: Ravager: Bridge ****Map 7: Malachor V: Surface ****Map 8: Malachor V: Depths ****Map 9: Malachor V: Trayus Academy ****Map 10: Malachor V: Trayus Crescent ****Map 11: Malachor V: Trayus Proving Grounds ****Map 12: Malachor V: Trayus Core ****Darth Nihilus ****Darth Sion ***Main Quest Path ****The Jedi Council ****Darth Traya *****Darth Traya Battle ****Citadel Station Under Siege ****Aboard The Ravager *****Defeat Darth Nihilus *****Destroy The Ravager *****Darth Nihilus Battle ****The Broken World *****Greater Storm Beast Battle ****Remote Control ****The Final Battle *****Darth Sion Battle *****Kreia Battle *Appendix I: Melee Weapons and Upgrades *Appendix II: Lightsabers and Upgrades *Appendix III: Ranged Weapons and Upgrades *Appendix IV: Ranged Ordnance - Explosives *Appendix V: Body Armor *Appendix VI: Character Equipment *Appendix VII: Droid Parts and Armaments *Appendix VIII: Medical Items, Stimulants and Miscellany *Appendix IX: Feats *Appendix X: Jedi Powers *Appendix XI: Force Forms *Appendix XII: Party Members' Paths of Destiny Credits *Authors - David SJ Hodgson, James Hogwood *Product Manager - Mario De Govia *Editorial Supervisor - Christy Seifert *Editor - Rebecca Chastain *Prima Games trademark of Random House, Inc. Kategoria:Poradniki